


Twelve Days of Johnlock (ft. Faunlock and Fairy John)

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fairy John Watson, Faun Sherlock Holmes, Faunlock, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Satyr Sherlock Holmes, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, creaturelock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: New holiday chapter uploaded every day until Christmas day!





	1. Day 1: Decorating

It was rare that Sherlock came home to oddities in his flat, given that it was normally him that produced such oddities. Therefor, having something strange happen in his flat that wasn’t caused by Sherlock in some way was extremely out of the ordinary. 

Today happened to be one of those days that Sherlock was the one surprised when he stepped into his shared flat. After a long week of case solving, Sherlock was ready to eat a meal and sleep for a bit before finding a new case. At least that’s what John would want him to do.

Sherlock unlocked the door and clambered up the stairs to his flat, hooves clicking on the steps. Immediately when he opened the door, he was met with the heavy scent of pine. The source of the forest scent came from the large needley tree in the corner of the room. The smell of the tree would have been pleasant if it wasn’t for his enhanced sense of smell. Sherlock twitched his nose, trying to get used to the strong aroma.

Boxes upon boxes of various items were strewn about the room. Both living room chairs were also occupied with bins. Some boxes held brightly colored ornaments, presumably for the tree, and others contained other festive decor. Sitting in the middle of it all on the floor was John, rummaging through a box of string lights, trying to untangle them. The fairy, scaled up the size of a normal human, grunted in annoyance when he pulled on one end of the string, only to have the knot it was attached to tighten further.

“You’re decorating for the holidays?” Sherlock asked, already knowing the answer.

John startled, translucent wings stiffening, obviously not having noticed Sherlock coming home.

“Yes, I am. I thought it’d be nice to be a bit more festive this year,” John replied after calming himself.

“So that’s why you declined to join me on the case this morning.”

“I thought I’d be able to surprise you, but you came home far earlier than I thought you would.” John looked down at his tangled string lights with a hint of sadness in his eyes, wings lowering to the floor.

“I am surprised,” Sherlock assured him before suggesting, “How about we decorate together?” 

John looked up and grinned.

Sherlock gave one of his rare, soft smiles in return.

“Give me a moment, and I’ll help you with those lights.”

Sherlock shrugged off his Belstaff and tugged off his scarf, hanging them on the door, leaving him in nothing but the tawny fur covering his legs from the waist down. He wasn’t a fan of much clothing, finding the majority of materials to be scratchy and uncomfortable. However, he did like his silk dressing gown which he went to his room to retrieve before returning to help John.

Sherlock took the tangled string lights from John and sat next to him while he worked though the knots.

“Where did you want to start?” Sherlock asked as his slim fingers picked at the lights.

John looked around the room in thought. “The living room, although I was planning on saving the tree for last.”

Sherlock nodded as he set aside the first untangled string of lights and reached for another. 

Meanwhile, John went about organizing the boxes by their contents. Boxes with ornaments went by the tree, tinsel was put in neat coils on John’s chair while lights were similarly stacked on Sherlock’s. Soon all the boxes were sorted through and Sherlock had started lining the mantle with lights and tinsel, placing the occasional small snowman or reindeer figurine in between. 

When Sherlock turned to ask John where else he wanted lights, he noticed the fairy wobbling a bit as he walked, fragile wings brushing the floor.

“Why don’t you go back to your normal size,” Sherlock suggested. “You’ve been using up too much energy to stay as big as you are.”

John nodded weakly, gold light glittering around him, and shrunk down to his normal height of roughly eight centimeters. He caught his breath on the arm of his chair before fluttering over to Sherlock to sit on his shoulder. 

Sherlock smiled. “Better?”

“Much.” John’s voice barely reached the hearing of normal people’s ears, but the faun had better hearing than most, having no problems understanding the tiny fairy even from a distance. 

They spent the rest of the evening decorating the flat with all sorts of festive decor. John gave instructions on where to put what, which Sherlock followed promptly. At some point, John had found a Santa hat and placed it on Sherlock’s head. Since he had just shed his antlers the week prior, Sherlock was actually able to wear hats again.

When they started on the tree, lights were put on first, then Sherlock took ornaments out of their packaging and handed them to John so he could place them on the tree wherever he pleased. Sherlock found it very amusing to watch the tiny fairy lift ornaments almost as big as him and hook them on tree branches. Soon the tree was filled up with colorful bulbs of all different shapes and sizes.

Standing on a chair, Sherlock placed a star on the top of the tree. The lights were turned on and the pair stood back to admire their work.

“It’s very pretty,” Sherlock commented.

“Yes it is,” John agreed.

John fluttered around the room to turn on the rest of the lights. The room glowed with soft white light. The light bounced off of the ornaments from the tree, throwing random splashes of other colors around the living room. 

Sherlock crept off to the kitchen to make tea while John settled on the arm of his chair, staring at the tree. When Sherlock returned, he handed a thimble full of tea to John and placed a plate with a few biscuits on it next to him. Sherlock settled next to John on the chair, as his was occupied by an empty box that he didn’t have the motivation to move quite yet, content to bask in the fairy’s company and gaze at the lights.

“Thank you for your help, Sherlock,” John said after a long sip of tea.

“You’re welcome. It was fun,” Sherlock chuckled.

They fell into a comfortable silence, drinking tea and eating biscuits for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find this chapter on:  
> Tumblr:  
> Pillowfort:  
> Dreamwidth:
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I love you all!
> 
> ~XOXO~Punk_n_Sass~OXOX~


	2. Day 2: Going Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John do a bit of Christmas shopping for their friends and Sherlock finds the perfect gift for Mycroft.

After a long day of decorating and no case to work on the next day, Sherlock and John decided to sleep in the next morning. No alarms were set, nor were either of them plagued by insomnia for the first time in a while.

John awoke first, sitting up and stretching, wings pointing towards the ceiling. He idly noticed that while he had gone to bed human sized and cuddled up with Sherlock, he was now back to his regular height once more, having lost energy at some point during the night. Sherlock must have put him on the pillow so he wouldn’t get squished, as that was were he was now.

Sherlock was still fast asleep, breath slow and face relaxed. John almost felt guilty to have to wake him up, but they still needed to go Christmas shopping. They had agreed to go today since the shops were sure to become extremely busy in the next few days.

After yawning and stretching one more time, John stood up and climbed over Sherlock’s neck to get to his ear. Her placed feather light kisses to the sensitive skin under Sherlock’s ear as he whispered to him.

“Sherlock, wake up,” John muttered, kissing the side of Sherlock’s fuzzy ear, which flicked back and forth in response.

The Faun grumbled and turned away, throwing John off his neck. John hit the pillow with a light thump.

“Hey!” John hollered.

Sherlock cracked one eye open and snorted. John got to his feet and marched right up to the genius, climbing back up on his neck and running his fingers lightly through the fur on Sherlock’s bovine ear.

Sherlock chuckled into the pillow while his ear tried to flick away from John’s hands.

“That tickles,” Sherlock giggled.

“I’ll stop if you get up,” John offered.

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up.” Sherlock sat up, catching John in his palms before the Fairy fell. “Now why did I have to get up?”

“You wanted to go shopping today.”

Sherlock groaned. “I need to find a present for Mycroft.”

“It can’t be that hard to find something for him.”

“He’s impossible to shop for.”

John rose an eyebrow. “He’s your brother.”

“That doesn’t mean I know what he likes.”

John patted Sherlock’s wrist. “We’ll find him something. Let’s get ready, then we’ll go.”

It didn’t take them long before they ready to go. Sherlock bundled up in his Belstaff and scarf while John, back to full size once more, put on one of his jumpers and a pair of jeans. They were out the door, hailing a cab, and on their way to the shops in no time.

***

“Sherlock, you are not getting Mycroft plain white socks for Christmas,” John chided.

Sherlock threw the socks back in the pile and crossed his arms while his hoof tapped impatiently. “Well what do you think I should get him then?”

John opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a second, then sighed. “I actually don’t know either,” He admitted.

Sherlock smirked.

“But I know you can’t get him boring old socks,” The fairy defended himself.

“I’ll find him something suitable,” Sherlock said as the pair left the clothing shop and began walking in the direction of an Avian specialties shop. “You said you were struggling to find something for Lestrade?”

John shrugged as he opened the door for the store. “I’m thinking some of those nice oils Avians seem to be so crazy about.” He pointed to the display of said oils.

Sherlock nodded. “And we can both get Molly different potion supplies. She never seems to have enough.”

John nodded in agreement as he picked a couple scents he thought his Avian friend would like while Sherlock went to find the seed snacks that he always saw Lestrade eating on his breaks.

After making all their purchases at the Avian shop, Sherlock and John went to a shop they knew Molly loved that stocked potion ingredients. It didn’t take them long to figure out what things Molly would like best, especially since Sherlock kept a running list of what she did and did not have in his head. They also got her a nice rose quartz crystal since Witches could never have enough crystals.

They finally had presents for all their friends, but Sherlock was still stumped on what to get his brother. John noticed Sherlock’s scowl as he looked at different store displays.

“Still can’t figure out what to get him?” John asked.

Sherlock shook his head, dark curls flopping over his forehead.

“No,” He said, voice laced with frustration.

“Uhh, how about a sweater? Or a scarf? Though I don’t see him wearing scarves much…” John’s babbling drifted into the background as Sherlock became lost in thought.

They passed by more stores and just before they were about to hail a cab to go home, Sherlock spotted the perfect gift in the final shop on the corner. A black umbrella with a polished, light cherry wood handle. Mycroft had an umbrella, he took it everywhere with him, but it wasn’t as nice as this one.

Sherlock turned on a dime and headed straight for the shop, cutting off John’s continuous suggestions. John followed behind him, trying to get his attention.

“Sherlock! Where are you going?” John called.

Sherlock turned his head to answer as he took long, purposeful strides toward his objective. “I found the perfect gift for Mycroft.”

They entered the store, a little bell chiming as Sherlock opened the door.

John took a moment to examine the store while the faun headed directly to the counter, hooves clicking on the old timber floor, requesting to see the umbrella from the display. The Witch behind the counter gladly obliged and brought over the umbrella.

Witch's specialty shops were something of a mystery for John. Until he’d met Molly, the Fairy had never known much about Witches, having never known one personally. Their stores were quite impressive, laced with magic from top to bottom, moving with it like a sentient creature all their own.

“It’s not actually an umbrella. It’s really a staff that can change its appearance to whatever the user wants. We just made it an umbrella to fit with the rest of the display,” The Witch explained, handing over the umbrella.

“Even better,” Sherlock beamed as he examined the magical object.

“You can try it out if you like,” The Witch offered. “Just hold the handle and think of what you’d like it to be.”

Sherlock did as he was instructed, holding the handle of the umbrella while mentally requesting the object to show its original form. The umbrella morphed so quickly, it was hardly noticeable.

John gasped as he tried, and failed, to track the transformation. The next second, Sherlock was holding a wooden staff made from a thick tree branch taller than he was. It was the same pale color and polished as the handle of the umbrella had been. Sherlock turned the staff horizontally to hold it in both hands, testing its weight. While the staff was large, it was also surprisingly light.

“It does have its limitations,” The Witch warned. “It can’t be turned into anything living, nor will it take on any organic object’s appearance. It’s mostly limited to accessories.”

Sherlock turned the staff back to the same umbrella it was before and placed it on the counter. “It’s perfect. I’ll take it.”

“Great! Give me just a moment then.” The Witch smiled and began punching buttons on the cash register.

“Mycroft will love it, Sherlock,” John grinned at the Faun.

“I know,” Sherlock said smugly. “He needs a new umbrella anyway. Have you seen the rugged thing he’s been carrying around lately? Absolute rubbish.”

John snickered at Sherlock’s comment.

Once Sherlock had Mycroft’s gift safely wrapped and in a bag, the pair caught a cab and headed back to the flat.

“I’m glad you found something for your brother,” John said, taking Sherlock’s hand in his.

“Me too. The git is difficult to shop for. So picky,” Sherlock complained.

“Yes, but you care about him all the same,” the Fairy pointed out.

The Faun tried to no avail to hide his blush. “As much as I hate to admit it, I do.”

John leaned over to kiss Sherlock’s cheek, both of them settling in the back seat of the cab for their short trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find this chapter on:  
> Tumblr:  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/341904  
> Dreamwidth: https://punk-n-sass.dreamwidth.org/1439.html
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I love you all!
> 
> ~XOXO~Punk_n_Sass~OXOX~

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't celebrated a true Christmas since I was maybe 11 or 12. I still go and visit family on Christmas day, but for the past 6 or 7 years, I have actually celebrated Yule which is on the 21st of December. My mom and my step-dad began celebrating it long ago and I, being Pagan, found that I enjoyed the rituals for Yule more than I liked celebrating Christmas.


End file.
